


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v, ColorfulTynCan



Series: KnB Kiddies [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise said he was going to bring in his little 6-year-old to work with him one day, the workers at the photoshoot was expecting the most adorable little angel who’ll look perfect next to Kise in the photos. Well, they got part of that right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> The child oc here belongs to ColorfulTynCan!

Today was the big day! The day Kise was going to bring his little angel to work with him for the first time. He was clearly more excited than the 6-year-old. So excited, he didn't seem to notice the little conversation between his child and his husband beside him.

"Now, Miyu," Kasamatsu started, kneeled down to his daughter's height, "no roughing things up. Be a good girl today."

"Papa, when haven't I been a good girl?" little Miyu responded with her slightly crooked smile.

Kasamatsu didn't buy Miyu's innocence, sighing as he ruffled her long and thick blonde hair. "Just listen to Dad." He stood and turned back to Kise. "And, Ryouta, two hours. That's all I'm willing to agree with."

"She'll be fine, Yukiocchi!" Kise reassured, his and Miyu's hands already intertwined.

"Bye, Papa," Miyu said, waving to Yukio as she and Kise headed off to the photoshoot studio Kise was working at. Kise's manager was there to pick the two of them up.

At the photoshoot, bright lights filled the studio. Many of the staff came to greet Kise when they came in, cooing when seeing adorable little Miyu beside him. They cooed even more at her smile, the child loving the attention.

"This must be Miyu-chan," the photographer said, crouching down to Miyu's height. "Are you going to take pictures with Daddy, too?"

Miyu's eyes widened, eyes twinkling. Only, it lacked its luster a moment later as disgust took over Miyu's face when the photographer said,

"We have the cutest clothes you can wear to match Daddy!"

"No," Miyu huffed, already scampering off. There was no way she was going to trade her t-shirt and shorts for some dress or skirt or whatever.

"It's okay, Reni-san," Kise said to the photographer with a small laugh. "Miyu's just here to see what I do."

"Oh, alright," Reni said, standing back up. "Well, she's free to be in the photos whenever she wants to. I'm sure it'll make the photos an even bigger hit!"

Kise didn't argue with that, but he wasn't going to force his daughter.

Kise was led off to the dressing room, allowing Miyu to wander. He trusted the staff to keep Miyu safe and trusted Miyu not to cause trouble. The latter was a bit of a mistake.

Curiously, Miyu looked at where her dad was going to be posing. The backdrop was a simple white curtain, which she began tugging at. She liked the feel of the fabric and didn't hesitate to wrap herself around in it. No one seemed to notice until they heard the jingles of the rings holding up the curtain.

"Ah! Miyu-chan!" one of the lighting men screamed, diving for a little lump in the fabric he thought was Miyu as the bar holding up the curtain collapsed. It nearly hit them.

The lighting men looked from the metal bar to the lump. A panicked crowd formed around them. "Miyu-chan!?"

Only, the lump was only a lump. "Eh!?"

Noticing movement, a bit away from them, the staff saw Miyu crawling out from under the white curtain. She was laughing nonstop, finding the destruction funny.

The staff moved their gaping faces to and from Miyu and the curtain. What now?

"W-well, the white brick wall gives a cooler look and will match the clothes' look well, too," another worker suggested.

"Y-yeah," the photographer answered, still keeping a wary eye on Miyu.

"What happened?" a new voice asked, everyone turning to see Kise. He just finished getting ready.

Before he got an answer, Miyu popped up. "You look so dressy, Dad."

"Dressy?" Kise mimicked, arms comically on his hips. "What about cool? Or handsome?"

Miyu shrugged. "Meh."

"Princess!" Kise huffed, Miyu only laughing and running off again. Kise chuckled at his daughter's antics, turning back to the photographer. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're gonna use the wall instead of the curtain?" Reni unsurely answered.

" 'kay!"

The photoshoot started without Kise questioning the change in backdrop. To him, it wasn't anything new. To the staff, they weren't sure whether they should tell him about Miyu. It _was_ an accident. And no real damage was done.

"Great, Kise-kun! Over here!" Reni said as she snapped more photos. "Get the next outfit ready," she said to another staff member as she began finished up.

"O-on it, Reni-san!" the other girl stuttered, clearly nervous.

Brows furrowed, Reni turned and followed with her eyes where the worker was headed. It was to the wardrobe room, where she would see the hanger rack with clothes sprinting around. At the base was Miyu, controlling the wheeled rack. Behind Miyu was a number of the staff running after her and the wardrobe.

"Reni-san?"

Reni turned, nerves acting up. Kise was looking at her, curious.

"Kise-kun," Reni started, unsure again what to say. That was when Miyu rolled out with the hanger rack of clothes.

"Dad!" Miyu yelled as she made an abrupt stop. She hopped off the rack, tugging on an outfit. "You should wear this one next!"

"Hmmm?" Kise curiously hummed, walking up and examining the outfit. He didn't seem to noticed the exhausted staff dragging their feet to them. He smiled. "It's perfect, Princess!"

"Dad," Miyu huffed. "Not 'Princess!'" She only pouted more when Kise laughed and ruffled her hair.

Kise turned to Reni. "This outfit is fine, right?" he asked, holding the outfit by the hanger.

"Y-yeah…" Reni answered, speechless as Kise went to change. The second the door to the dressing room closed, Miyu hopped back on her ride and took off again.

"Stop!" another staff member cried, he and others dashing after Miyu again.

After managing to catch Miyu three times, four near crashes of lights falling over, a blinding experience with Miyu wanting to make flashes with the camera, and two outfits changes later, the staff finally managed to get Miya to sit down. She was beside Kise, who was getting a makeup touchup and still oblivious to the Miyu mishaps.

"Are you sure you don't want to take pictures with Dad?" the makeup artist asked in hopes of getting Miyu busy and not running amuck.

"No," Miyu huffed, arms crossed.

"Come on! Getting dressed up and all pretty is fun!" the makeup artist insisted.

"No!" Miyu continued to whine.

"But you're so pretty! Look at those big blue eyes!"

Miyu didn't quite whine at that, liking attention.

"It's alright, Shige-san," Kise said with a chuckle. "She doesn't really like this kinda stuff. But it's still fun to be with Dad, right?"

"Meh," Miyu teased again, giggling when Kise comically whined.

"So mean! Just like Papa!"

"Come on, Miyu-chan," insisted another worker. The wardrobe coordinator. "You'll look super cute in this dress!"

Miyu gave another look of disgust, jumping behind Kise's legs when her dad was up to head back to the photoshoot. "No!"

"Miyu-chan! Look at the bow!"

Miyu began to run when the wardrobe coordinator came at her with the frilly blue and white dress. "No!" she repeated. She stopped running when cornered, not hesitating to fight back and punch the coordinator in the gut.

"Miyu!" Kise scolded when the worker went down and Miyu bolted out the room. He instantly went to help. "I'm so sorry, Hige-san!"

"J-just let me sit for a bit, Kise-san," Hige wheezed, helped to the Kise's makeup chair. The 6-year-old had quite the arm.

"Miyu!" Kise yelled again, heading out again to find his daughter. Though not only did he find Miyu right away, he also found Kasamatsu. Miyu was hiding behind his husband. "Yukiocchi!"

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Miyu," Kasamatsu casually said. He then sighed. "Seems like two hours was enough time for Miyu to cause trouble though. Sorry, I should've come earlier."

"No, no, everything was fine until a moment ago," Kise said to Kasamatsu, still oblivious to the earlier commotions. He turned down with a disappointed look at Miyu. "This young lady punched a staff."

Miyu huffed, hiding more behind Kasamatsu. "Sorry, Dad…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Kise responded.

"Yes, Dad…" Miyu muttered, following her dad when he took her hand and led her back to the dressing room.

With Kise and Miyu gone, Kasamatsu turned to Kise's manager. "What really happened?" He didn't believe there was only _one_ thing Miyu did that caused trouble.

Kise's manager gave a wary smile, eyes weary. And so, Kasamatsu learned of all of Miyu's antics that day, sighing once again with a shake of his head. When Kise and Miyu returned, Miyu in Kise's arms, Kasamatsu was just about to suggest the work visit be a onetime thing. Miyu spoke up first before he could though.

"Papa, I had so much fun today!" Miyu said. "I wanna come back with Dad and play with everyone again!"

"Really?" Kasamatsu asked, turning to the staff for a moment. They all looked more exhausted than usual.

"Awww! You can come with me whenever you want, Princess!" Kise cooed, snuggling Miyu.

"Dad!" Miyu whined, still hating the nickname. "You're getting makeup all over my face!"

Kasamatsu bared his teeth in an awkward smile, glancing back to the half dead staff once again. He had a good feeling they wouldn't be able to survive through Miyu's mischief once more. "We'll have to see."

**Author's Note:**

> Despite running amuck, she really had no idea she was freaking the staff out. She likes them and had fun! Still, staff is scared of her now hehe~


End file.
